Times Have Changed
by jejune stars
Summary: His hand lays resting on his trouser pocket, feeling the object between the fabric, 520 cenz. Yes, the time had finally came to pay back his former superior officer. Royai. Implied Edwin. Mentions of other characters.


**I felt like writing something silly, and this is the result.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

* * *

><p>He lets out a sigh of relief when he steps off the train. It feels good to finally stand on his legs again after so many hours of sitting on uncomfortable seats while crossing the desert on a bullet train. Stretching his arms over his head, the cool wind brushes between his fingers. It has been years since Edward Elric stepped foot in Central, in fact, it's been a long time since he's been in Amestris at all. He has long grown accustomed to not being able to use alchemy anymore, but he still researches it, traveling to different countries for long periods at a time.<p>

His eyes scan his surroundings as he walks along the sidewalks, he hardly recognizes this city anymore, so much has changed. To his right was a store he had once bought earrings from for Winry's birthday, it's a small restaurant now, but this was a small change compared to everything else around him. Much of the large buildings that were destroyed into a heap of crumbled concrete during the Promise Day, were replaced with new buildings erect in their place. It's crazy, he thinks, how those 'immortal' monsters once controlled this beautiful city. So much has change, so much has changed. Ed arrives at Central Headquarters, it's the same building for the most part, but it's been restructured since most of it was destroyed on the day of the eclipse. On his left side, his portmanteau bounces back and forth clanking on his automail leg, and on his right, his hand lays resting on his trouser pocket, feeling the object between the fabric, 520 cenz. Yes, the time had finally came to pay back his former superior officer. It had been years since Ed had seen the military heroes of the Promise Day, the men and women who bravely fought along side of him. He tried to keep in contact with everyone, but over time the letters and phone calls stopped, because he had become more like his father than he ever could have imagined and it was easy for him to lose touch.

A grin contours his face as he remembers a time three years ago when he heard a radio broadcast about the two candidates, Roy Mustang and General Hakuro, who were running for the presidency. _The votes were finally in, he and Al kept moving around the antenna of a small radio trying to get a better signal, and finally through the staticky broadcast the radio host announced: "Roy Mustang is now the New Fuhrer of Amestris!" The bastard finally made it._

He swings open to the large mahogany doors of office with his two flesh arms, and his golden eyes lock with onyx eyes. The look of surprise and disbelief on the slicked-back black-haired man and the gasps from his team already made his trip worth the visit. "I'll be damned. If it isn't the Fullmetal Alchemist" Mustang sits up in his chair, replacing his shocked face with one of content.

"Just Ed now, Colonel Bastard, or is it just Fuhrer Bastard now?" he banters with his former superior officer, he always missed their squabbles.

Mustang gets on the other side of his desk and leans back on it crossing his arms, the sunlight from the large windows is pouring into the room, "Looks like you're well informed" He grins and all the other men in the room excitedly greet the former Fullmetal Alchemist. Everyone that was a part of Roy's original Team are all in the room still working alongside him in their new and much larger office space. Even though they all have been promoted to positions where they can have their own team and office, they share an office because they all work much better together anyway. Ed realizes they haven't changed too much either. Fuery is still timid, though his posture says he's a little more confident. Breda is still pudgy, though he may have lost a bit of weight, though not much. Falman is back under Mustang's command, diligently completing his work as always. Havoc is still somewhat slacking off, his hands are folded behind his head and he balances a cigarette in his mouth. And Hawkeye, wait- "Where's Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Everyone in the room trades glances, and Ed can't decipher their non-verbal exchange, "She's been promoted to a much higher position" Mustang chuckles, and everyone nods, grinning "...And where's your beautiful wife or did she already find someone better?"

"Very funny" Ed is sarcastic and he takes a seat at an empty desk "She's at the home with the kids." Ed becomes confused as he stares at a little blond toddler that is waddling into the room, her pale little arms are reaching into the air. Smiling, Roy scoops the toddler into his arms, he brushes the gold locks out of her face and rocks her back and forth.

Now it's Ed who is in surprise and disbelief "You had a kid? How the hell did that happen?"

"My, My, Fullmetal, I thought at your age you would already have had the talk"

"You know what I mean, moron. Who's the mom?" Almost on cue, the blond haired, blue-eyed, sword wielding general walks into the room.

"Mustang, I need to have a word with y-" Her blue eyes catch site of Ed who's mouth is hanging wide open "Edward Elric. Long time no see. I see you haven't changed much, you still have that antenna of yours" Olivier ogles the clump of his hair that sticks up between his bangs.

Still in shock, Ed's eyes spring back and forth between Roy and Olivier, he points at the general and stutters "Y-y-you and Mustang had a kid?"

Olivier's eyes slant tremendously, a vain pulsing on her forehead. She looks at Roy who is holding is child and laughing, she snarls "Tch. You think that I would procreate with that incompetent idiot? I see you haven't gotten much smarter either, Edward Elric"

Everyone in the room laughs, and Ed can't be more confused. Roy who's still holding the little girl in his arms follows after Olivier who is walking out of the office "I'll see you in a little while, Fullmetal"

Fuery shakes the blond out of his thoughts, "How have you been, Ed?"

"I've been great, I just thought I'd visit on my way back home"

"You came at the right time, a lot has changed around here!"

Ed sheepishly grins "I can see that..."

"So..." Havoc questions the younger fellow "who do you think is the Chief's wife?" he is still balancing the cigarette on his bottom lip, and Ed wonders how long he's been smoking to master that trick. Havoc bets 1000 cenz that he won't guess right and Breda bets 1000 cenz that he will.

"I'll give you a hint" Breda snickers "It wasn't another one of Havoc's ex-girlfriends the Fuhrer stole"

Havoc furrows his eyebrows at the pudgy man "Ha-Ha, very funny" he huffs, sitting up in his chair and crossing his arms.

Ed runs his hand over his head, "I'm not really sure, but I pity whatever woman was stupid enough to fall for Mustang's cheap lines"

"Edward?" Ed spins on his heel to face the familiar, soft voice behind him. His eyes widen when he sees Hawkeye who dons civilian clothing and not the blue, wool uniform he's used to seeing her in. She's as beautiful as he remembered and even though she still has those lovely sharp amber eyes, and beautiful golden hair that cascades over her shoulders when out of it's hair clip, and her legs are bare up to her knees in her black skirt, his eyes can't help but stare at her swollen midriff, she's pregnant. Behind her Mustang is holding the blond toddler and he is not bothering to hide his cackling.

"Lieu-uhh"

"You can just call me Riza now, Edward." she softly smiles at the young man who's face is flushed

Ed points at Roy who is behind her, "I thought you said she was promoted to a higher position!" Riza snaps her head back at Mustang and she narrows her eyes at him

"Yes, Fullmetal, as my wife and the mother of my children" If everyone in the office laughed any harder, they might have had a stroke.

_Wait, didn't he call her stupid?_

Riza's face is red, she slaps her husband's arm and glares at her immature men and then uncomfortably smiles at Ed, "Are you leaving anytime soon? Because I have to go to a doctor's appointment..."

Ed's face and ears have never felt so hot and or been so red before, he was extremely embarrassed, he mentally cursed himself for not keeping in touch and saving himself from this embarrassment sooner. "I was going to go back home in a couple of hours..."

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe you, Winry and the kid's can come next week, we're throwing a party for Roy's birthday"

"Yes, of course, they would love that!"

"Great, we will see you then" Riza and Roy make their way to the office door before she stops and turns to look back at Ed, her soft face now completely serious, eyes boring vehemently into Ed. He shook nervously under the glare of the woman who was really kind but could also be vicious, "Oh and one more thing, Edward. I hope you only called me stupid because you didn't realize that it was I who married Roy and not because you were actually calling me stupid" Ed visibly gulped and Riza's serious face relaxed into a soft one again, "Have a safe trip and say hello to Winry for me" he watches the two walk out of the office.

Ed faces the men behind him who were still recovering from their laughter at his embarrassment. Yes, things have changed, from the buildings outside to the people who were in them. While things have changed alright, things also haven't changed much. Despite all the years that had gone by there is one thing Ed knows would never change, never, ever mess with Riza Hawkeye.

He'll just hang onto the 520 cenz until the party.


End file.
